CronKri Omegle RolePlay
by gruffles123
Summary: Ello my lovelies. I have come to update! *confetti* Anyway this was an rp i did and i thought why not? So here goes. Read and Reveiw. More stuff inside.


**I have decided to post something today. YAY! Im sorry im in a good mood. yay...again...sorry. Anyway i thought CronKri sounded like an acceptable pairing today so here it comes. Also im updating a story today. One of my first ones too. Apparently people like it. Anyway i was on Omegle and stumbled across this person. Listen though. I'm a very OOC Kankri so no hate.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Homestuck *cries***

**You:** Kankri sat on the edge of the lake on his knees. He was leaning over into the water looking at his reflection. He looked disgusted. He was mumbling something about being an insufferable - before splashing at the water before him a few tears falling. He didnt notice the person walking on the trail behind him.

((I would perfer Cronus. But i will work with what i get. If we disconnect my kik is hetaliarocks556 and i think thats it. ^-^ ))

**Stranger:** "Wvhats got you lookin so dowvn?" Cronus said nudging Kankri lightly in the back with his foot

**You:** "What?" He stood up wavering slightly. "9h s9rry Cr9nus. Was i b9thering y9u?"

**Stranger:** "No you wve- hey wvait asec, are you crying?" Cronus replied first with confusion and then concern.

**You:** He wiped his face "N9. Why w9uld i cry?" He swallowed.

**Stranger:** "I dunno thats wvhy im askin! Wvhats wvrong?"

**You:** "N9thing!" He was hiding his face in his sweater.

**Stranger:** "Like hell nothin," he reached out and tugged down on the collar of Kankri's sweater. Come one swveetheart. Just tell me."

**You:** "What d9 y9u mean sweetheart? Y-y9u are in n-n9 p9siti9n t9 say that!"

**Stranger:** "Geez sorry! My fuckin bad! I guess I just go then sense ya dont wvant to talk to me," he turned on his heel, grumbling.

**Stranger:** *since

**You:** A few tears fell down his face again "I did it again..." He took off running down the cobblestone street crying his eyes out.

**Stranger:** Cronus turned. "Did wvha- hey wvhered you go?" He caught sight of Kankri running off in the other direction. He tried calling to him but it didn't work. "Wvhats UP wvith him right nowv? Geez I should probably go after him…"

**You:** He kept running until he hit where his hive was went in and slammed the door forgetting to lock it. "I cant 6elieve i did that again. H9w is it i can always push pe9ple away fr9m me."

**Stranger:** Cronus tried running to catch up, but Kankri was soon out of sight. "Ah hell he's probably goin tohis hivwe. I'll get there evwentually," He slowed to a walk, sighing and shaking his head.

**You:** He was in his respite block sitting on the floor next to a human bed he kept. He was curled up in his sweater.

**Stranger:** Upon ariving and Kankri's pace he knocked harshly on thedoor. "Come on, Kankri! I knowv youre here!"

**You:** He stayed silent

**Stranger:** "I wvill bust dowvn the fuckin door and dont think i wvont!"

**You:** "JUST G9 AWAY. I d9nt want y9u seeing me like this..."

**Stranger:** "Like wvhat?! Come on kankri just let me in.…" He said, hoping the double meaning in his words went undetected.

**You:** "Y9u d9 realize the d99r wasnt l9cked Cr9nus!"

**Stranger:** He threw the door open like royalty an rushed to Kankri's respite block. "Wvat the hell…"

**You:** He was curled under his desk inside his sweater.

**Stranger:** Sighing, Cronus walked over t him and sat on te floor esie his desk. "Im goin to sit right here tillxyou start talking."

**You:** "What am i sipp9sed t9 say."

**Stranger:** "Youre supposed to tell me wvhy youre cryin and yellin a me and runnin from me."

**You:** he looked down

**Stranger:** "Kankri," Cronus said softly

**You:** "what?"

**Stranger:** "You can tell me."

**You:** "I-"

**Stranger:** "Please."

**Stranger:** .

**You:** "Cr9nus...Im like a timed 69m6. 9nce set it d9esnt st9p. And n9w that 69m6 is t99 the p9int where n9 9ne wants t9 even try t9 turn it 9ff. And they just c9mplain a69ut when it will and walk away. Cr9nus i d9nt wanna accept that. 6ut i have t9. I alm9st pushed the 9ne i cared a69t m9st away fr9m me."

**Stranger:** "Wvhat do you mean 'timed bomb?' And wvho are you pushin awvay?"

**You:** "I alm9st pushed y9u away. Cr9nus. I d9nt want y9u t9 leave me."

**Stranger:** Cronus grinned. "You must havwe a pretty wveak shovwe if you wvere pushin because I aint goin anywvhere," he was touched at the thought of Kankri caring for him above anyone else but he didn't dare show it.

**You:** He sniffed.

**You:** "Thank y9u Cr9nus."

**Stranger:** "Sorry Mr Celibate but I think you need this," He leaned in and kissed Kankri on the cheek.

**You:** He blushed like crazy

**Stranger:** Cronus sat back down. "Nowv wvhats it gonna take to coax you on outta there?"

**You:** "I d9nt kn9w."

**Stranger:** He layed down on his back with his his head by Kankri's leg. "Alright, then I guess I'm stuck here for a wvhile."

**You:** He smiled

**You:** "I guess s9"

**Stranger:** Cronus closed his eyes and sighed.

**You:** He put a hand in his hair kinda messing with it.

**Stranger:** He cracked one eye and grinned at Kankri, slipping it shut again.

**You:** He started to purr. But he did not notice

**Stranger:** Opening both of hs eyes, he cocked his head to the side, watching Kankri face still grinning.

**You:** "What?" blushing

**Stranger:** "Nothin, nothin~" He poked his cheek. "You're real cute when ya blush~"

**You:** "Eh..." He blushed an even darker red

**Stranger:** The smile disappeared from his face. "Sorry Kankri."

**You:** "N9. N9 y9ure fine."

**Stranger:** "Ya sure?5

**Stranger:** *"

**You:** "Yeah. Yeah its fine."

**Stranger:** "Kay then~" Cronus sat up and moved a bi further under the desk, making himself eye level with Kankri and taking his hand.

**You:** He blushed letting him take his hand

**Stranger:** Deciding to test his limits he nuzzled into the others neck.

**You:** He made a noise but soon relaxed

**Stranger:** "Kankri?" Cronus said, purposefully drawing it out nd breathing on his neck.

**You:** He gasped "Y-yes Cr9nus?"

**Stranger:** "You're not a fuckin bomb," he continued whispering his words breathily. "Youre an amazing guy, alright?"

**You:** "9kay."

**Then they disconnected on me…sadness… there really just isn't enough cronkri in the world. If anyone though wants to PM me and help me wrap this up because apparently this guy isnt i would love to do that. Then maybe i can post it as a second chapter. Anywho BYEEEE!**


End file.
